Childlike Eyes
by JillyBean09
Summary: What is real? In the eyes of Tsukino Usagi-in the eyes of a child-there is no reality.
1. The Fall

_Author's Notes: Jilly here. I live. Amazed? And so begins the start of a new school year, fresh with new opportunities. I'm so screwed. Have fun._

**Childlike Eyes: Prologue**

****

"You bastards! I'll destroy you all!

I'll kill you!" Usagi screamed, rushing at the

assailants in her home. She was restrained

by Kou Yaten, who had to bodily pick her up

as she clawed at him wildly, reaching blindly

for men who had so wronged her. Yaten turned

her around to face him, and slapped her. It

didn't do a thing. She looked into his eyes,

rage flashing. "They killed them. Look what

they did to them!!" she cried hoarsely, holding

her hands before her. Yaten looked down at her

raised hands, bloodied-streaked with red-human

blood-and bile filled his throat. He looked away

from her in shame that he could not protect her as

he wanted to. Usagi glanced at him scornfully and

turned once again to the intruders who had dared to

destroy what she loved so dearly. Yaten caught

the movement and once again restrained her. This

time, his slap reverberated throughout the entire

room. "Dammit Usagi! The cops are already here!

What are you planning to do?! Kill them?! Jesus,

there's nothing we can do!"

Like a marionette whose strings had been

cut, Usagi sank into a boneless heap. She picked

up the still body of her little brother, holding it to her,

clasping it against her bosom, crooning, her eyes

half way closed, pupils dilated until all you could see

was black, a swirling endless darkness. Yaten almost

broke down in tears. He crouched down beside the girl,

brushing her hair back. "Usa-chan..." he stated softly.

Her blood streaked visage turned toward him, eyes still

eerily dilated. He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise.

He gently pried the dead boy from her grasp, and picked

her up as one might do a small child. She said nothing,

merely wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Yaten...?" he heard her whisper.

"Yes, Princess?" he asked her calmly.

"I want to go away. I don't like it here. It hurts me."

Yaten's brow furrowed. "Princess, we have to have you

checked out at a hospital."

She started to scream, squirming in his arms. He held

her firmly. "Very well, Princess. You'll get your way. I'll

take you to Mamo-"

Again, he was cut off as Usagi started to scream and

cry, babbling all the while. "No! I don't want to. No, no,

no!"

Getting a headache, he shook her slightly. "Fine. You

get to stay with me then. Congratulations."

She settled in his arms again, and he began the walk

to his apartment. Usagi started playing with the hair at

the base of his scalp. "Yaten-chan, I'm all messy. I got

this sticky red stuff all over my new dress..."

Yaten stopped walking, and turned his head toward Usagi.

She looked at him with solemn eyes, big and blue as forget

me nots. Those eyes...they were not the eyes of an eighteen

year old woman. He shivered, suddenly cold in the heat of

the afternoon. _No, not the eyes of a woman at all..._

__

__

_**The eyes of a child.**_


	2. Developments

Title: Childlike Eyes

Author: Jillian

Disclaimer: Basic disclaimer inserted here.

Author's Notes: Well, I haven't been feeling too motivated for the past…year or so…

Um, I'm going to be trying to get a little more done. J

_Six months later…_

"Starlights, Starlights!"

Flashes were going off, there was screaming all around. Yaten wiped the sweat off his brow.  
It had been a good show. As fans started leaving the concert hall, he left the stage, eager to  
get out of the intense light. In the back, Seiya and Taiki gave each other congratulatory grins,  
and turned to exchange one with Yaten. He smiled back, straining to keep the exhaustion from  
showing. He hurriedly went to his dressing chamber to change into fresher clothes.

Seiya and Taiki looked after him in concern. Ever since the _hime_ had disappeared he had grown  
more and more distant from his brothers. He had moved out into his own apartment, he had grown  
more independent. It was the Three Starlights no longer. The more they tried to get answers from  
him, the more evasive his answers became. There was something strange going on in the life of Kou  
Yaten.

"Usa-chan, I'm home!"

Yaten walked in the doorway, and removed his keys, the discordant jangling startlingly loud in the  
seemingly empty apartment. He shut the door gently behind him, and continued to search. "Usa?"

He called into the dim recesses of the apartment. Straining, he could make out the tinny sounds  
of the T.V. coming from their room. He took his jacket off, laying it on the armchair closest, and  
tiptoed into the bedroom.

A small, almost childlike form lay sprawled across the bed, while a silver puddle spilled onto  
the floor like a waterfall. Yaten smiled gently and crossed the room to the bed. He caressed  
the elfin face and smiled even more when blue eyes snapped open and a thin face lit up with  
glee.  
"Ten-chan, you're back!"

He snorted, throwing back his long, silver hair. "Of course I am."

She smiled and threw her slender arms around his neck. "We were watching you sing."

He laughed and picked up her slight frame, carrying her towards the kitchen, his own slender  
frame deceptively strong.

"Now then, Miss _Hime_-chan, what do you desire to eat?"

"I want onigiris!"

He laughed once more, his emerald eyes glowing, something that anyone who would have  
known him would have been stunned upon seeing. "Very well, my lady, onigiris we shall have."

She clapped her hands in delight and spun around in a staggering circle, giggling softly.  
"Ten-chan, Ten-chan, Kyuusai-kun and I heard something funny today carried on the wind.  
The clouds told a funny joke about the rain. Would you like to hear it?"

"No, not right now, Usa. I need to concentrate on making these onigiris, so that they will taste  
decent. Take Kyuusai-kun and go and try to talk to your mother out on the balcony. Tonight is  
a full moon."

Usagi gasped and, grabbing Kyuusai-kun, a doll who looked strangely like the other occupant of  
the house, ran out onto the balcony.

Yaten sighed, his eyes sad for one brief moment, and then returned to making onigiris.

A petite, blue-haired woman sat at the café, reading a book that if anyone cared to look close  
enough, would find it entitled "Physics for Dummies," and see the woman giggle silently over  
something in it, and shake her head occasionally. An Amazon-like woman strode towards her,  
flipping her long _brown_ ponytail over her shoulder.  
"Ami-chan." She called out. Ami closed her book after marking the page, and waved at the  
woman, Makoto.

Makoto took a seat, and leaned over to give a brief one-armed hug, then sat back, lounging  
indelicately in her chair. "So, Ami, what did you want to talk about?"

Ami, pursed her lips, and, steepling her fingers, gave a gigantic sigh. "I was, hesitant to confide  
this in anyone, because, I, well, didn't want anyone getting their hopes up." She began in her  
soft-spoken voice. Makoto's fingers clenched at the tablecloth. "I picked up a strange energy  
reading last night. I have been picking them up ever since…_she_ disappeared. I didn't want to  
tell the others, not yet, but I wanted to tell someone. But these energy readings are…familiar…"

"Do you-do you think…?" Makoto's voice cracked.

"I-I'm not sure…" Ami trailed off.

_"But there's a chance!"_ Mako's statement was a desperate question.

"Yes. Yes, there is."

Kyuusai- _salvation  
_

_Sorry it was so short, but I ran out of motivation. More to come sometime in the  
near future! I also hope to somehow revise my other stories as well, for those who  
read them. They're a bit, er, yeah, well… Reviews, helpful criticisms welcome. J_


End file.
